mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Hank Pym
| aliases = Ant-Man, Giant-Man, Goliath, Wasp, Yellowjacket, Scientist Supreme| partners = Wasp| powers = * Genius-level intellect * Size-shifting from nearly microscopic to ~100 feet gigantic (both at extremes) * Ability to transfer his size-shifting ability to other beings and objects* Bio-Energy Projection, also known as a Bio-Sting (particularly during his periods as Ant-Man & Yellowjacket) * Flight using grafted wings during his period as Yellowjacket * Telepathic communication with ants using a cybernetic helmet as Ant-Man * Superhuman strength, stamina, and mass in giant form as Giant-Man, Goliath, and Yellowjacket| cat = super| subcat = Marvel Comics| hero = y| sortkey = Pym, Henry}} Dr. Henry Jonathan "Hank" Pym is a fictional superhero character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by editor and plotter Stan Lee, scripter Larry Lieber and penciler Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in Tales to Astonish #27 (Jan. 1962). Pym's character, a scientist that debuted in a standalone science-fiction anthology story, returned several issues later as the superhero Ant-Man, with the power to shrink to the size of an insect. Pym is eventually given a crime-fighting partner and later wife, Janet van Dyne (Wasp) and goes on to assume other superhero identities, including the size-changing Giant-Man and Goliath; the insect-themed Yellowjacket; and briefly the Wasp. Debuting in the Silver Age of Comic Books, the character of Henry Pym has featured in other Marvel-endorsed products such as animated films; arcade and video games; television series and merchandise such as action figures and trading cards. Pym is a founding member of the superhero team the Avengers. Michael Douglas is scheduled to portray Pym in the upcoming 2015 Marvel Studios film, Ant-Man. Publication history '' #35 (Sept. 1962). Cover art by Jack Kirby and Dick Ayers.|thumb]]Hank Pym debuted in a seven-page solo cover story titled "The Man in the Ant Hill" (about a character who tests shrinking technology on himself) in the science fiction/fantasy anthology Tales to Astonish #27 (cover date Jan. 1962). The creative team was editor-plotter Stan Lee, scripter Larry Lieber, penciler Jack Kirby, and inker Dick Ayers, with Lee stating in 2008: "I did one comic book called 'The Man in the Ant Hill' about a guy who shrunk down and there were ants or bees chasing him. That sold so well that I thought making him into a superhero might be fun". As a result, Pym was revived eight issues later as Ant-Man, a costumed superhero who starred in the 13-page, three-chapter story "Return of the Ant-Man/An Army of Ants/The Ant-Man’s Revenge" in Tales to Astonish #35 (Sept. 1962). The character's adventures became an ongoing feature in the title, with issue #44 (June 1963) featured the debut of Pym's socialite girlfriend and laboratory assistant, Janet van Dyne. Van Dyne adopted the identity of superheroine the Wasp and co-starred in Pym's subsequent appearances in the Tales to Astonish title. The Wasp also on occasion acted as a framing-sequence host for backup stories in the title. In September 1963, Lee and Kirby created the superhero title Avengers, and Ant-Man and the Wasp were established in issue #1 as founding members of the team. Decades later, Lee theorized as to why "Ant-Man never became one of our top sellers or had his own book," saying, }} Pym began what would be a constant shifting of superhero identities in Tales to Astonish, becoming the tall Giant-Man in issue #49 (Nov. 1963). Pym and van Dyne continued to costar in the title until issue #69 (July 1965), while simultaneously appearing in The Avengers until issue #15 (April 1965), after which the couple temporarily left the team. Pym rejoined the Avengers and adopted the new identity Goliath in Avengers #28 (May 1966). Gradually falling to mental strain, he adopted a fourth superhero identity, Yellowjacket, in issue #59 (Dec. 1968). Pym reappeared as Ant-Man in Avengers #93 (Nov. 1971) and for issues #4–10 starred in the lead story of the first volume of Marvel Feature (July 1972 – July 1973). After appearing occasionally as Yellowjacket in the 1980s and battling mental and emotional issues, Pym would temporarily abandon a costumed persona. Pym joined the West Coast Avengers as a scientist and inventor in West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #21 (June 1987). The character returned to the Avengers as the superhero Giant-Man in The Avengers vol. 3, #1 (Feb. 1998). When the team disbanded after a series of tragedies, Pym, using the Yellowjacket persona again, took a leave of absence beginning with vol. 3, #85 (Sept. 2004).The issue was alternately numbered #500 (of the first volume) in an anniversary return to the original series numbering. Following the death of Van Dyne, whom he had married and divorced by this time, a grieving Pym took on yet another superhero identity as the new Wasp, in tribute to her, in the one-shot publication Secret Invasion: Requiem (Jan. 2009). Giant-Man appeared as a supporting character in Avengers Academy from issue #1 (Aug. 2010) through its final issue #39 (Jan. 2013). Pym returned as the Wasp in the mini-series Ant-Man & The Wasp (Jan. 2011). Pym appeared as a regular character in the 2010-2013 Secret Avengers series, from issue #22 (April 2012) through its final issue #37 (March 2013). Fictional character biography 1960s '' #56 (June 1964). Cover art by Jack Kirby and Chic Stone.]] Biochemist Henry Pym discovers an unusual set of subatomic particles he labels "Pym particles." Entrapping these within two separate serums, he creates a size-altering formula and a reversal formula, testing them on himself. Reduced to the size of an insect, he becomes trapped in an anthill before he eventually escapes and uses the reversal formula to restore himself to his normal size. Deciding the serums are too dangerous to exist, he destroys them.Tales to Astonish #27 (Jan. 1962) Shortly afterward, he reconsiders his decision and recreates his serums. Pym's experience in the anthill inspires him to study ants, and he constructs a cybernetic helmet that allows him to communicate with and control them. Pym designs a costume made of unstable molecules to prevent bites or scratches from the ants, and reinvents himself as the superhero Ant-Man.Tales to Astonish #35 (Sept. 1962)After several adventures, Pym is contacted by Dr. Vernon Van Dyne, who asks for aid in contacting alien life. Pym refuses, but is attracted to Vernon’s socialite daughter, Janet. Vernon Van Dyne is subsequently killed by an alien criminal who teleports himself to Earth, and Janet asks for Pym's help in avenging his death. Pym reveals his secret identity to Janet, and uses Pym particles to graft wasp wings beneath her shoulders, which appear when she shrinks. Janet assumes the alias of the Wasp, and together they find and defeat her father's killer.Tales To Astonish #44 (June 1963) The pair become founding members of the superhero team the Avengers.The Avengers #1 (Sept. 1963) Pym eventually adopts his first alternate identity as the 12-foot-tall Giant-ManTales to Astonish #49 (Nov. 1963) He and the Wasp develop a romantic relationship.Tales To Astonish #63 (Jan. 1965) In comics three decades later, a flashback reveals Pym adopted the identity of Giant-Man out of feelings of inadequacy when compared to powerful teammates Iron Man and Thor.Avengers Forever #1-12 (Dec. 1998 - Feb. 2000) Shortly afterward, Pym and Van Dyne take a leave of absence from the Avengers.The Avengers #15 () .]]Pym eventually rejoins, adopting the new identity of Goliath.Avengers #28 (May 1966) A mishap traps the character in giant form for several issues, and affects his self-esteem.Avengers #28-35 (May-Dec. 1966) After regaining control of his size-shifting ability, Pym creates a robot called Ultron that accidentally achieves sapience and becomes one of the Avengers's greatest foes.First appearance: The Avengers #54 (July 1968); origin: The Avengers (Nov. 1968) During a botched experiment Pym inhales chemicals that induce schizophrenia, and suffering from a personality crisis, reappears at Avengers Mansion as the cocky Yellowjacket, claiming to have disposed of Pym. Only the Wasp realizes it is Pym and takes advantage of his offer of marriage. Pym eventually recovers from the chemicals during a battle with the Circus of Crime at the wedding.The Avengers #59-60 (Dec. 1968 - Jan. 1969) 1970s After several adventures with the Avengers, including another encounter with Ultron,Avengers #66-68 (July-Aug. 1968) the pair take another leave of absence.The Avengers #74 (March 1970) The heroes reencounter Pym at the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War,Avengers #90 (July 1971) and once again as Ant-Man persona and has a series of solo adventures.Marvel Feature #4-10 (July 1972 - July 1973) After aiding fellow superhero team the DefendersDefenders #23-25 (May–July 1975)Giant-Size Avengers #4 (May 1975) as Yellowjacket, Pym returns to the Avengers.The Avengers #137 (July 1975) He is eventually captured by an upgraded Ultron, who brainwashes his creator, causing the character to regress to his original Ant-Man costume and personality — arriving at Avengers Mansion, thinking it to be the very first meeting of the team. Seeing several unfamiliar members, Pym attacks the team until stopped by the Wasp.The Avengers #161 - 162 (July-Aug. 1977) After Ultron's brainwashing is reversed, Pym rejoins the Avengers as Yellowjacket.The Avengers #170 (April 1978) Pym is forced to briefly leave the team when the roster is restructured by government liaison Henry Peter Gyrich.The Avengers #181 (March 1979) 1980s Returning 14 issues later,Avengers #195 (May 1980) Pym participates in several missions until, after demonstrating hostile behavior toward Janet, he attacks a foe from behind once the opponent had ceased fighting. Captain America suspends Yellowjacket from Avengers duty pending the verdict of a court-martial. Pym suffers a mental breakdown and concocts a plan to salvage his credibility by building a robot, Salvation-1, and programming it to launch an attack on the Avengers that he will stop using the robot’s weakness at the critical moment, in hopes of regaining his good standing. The Wasp discovers the plan and begs Pym to stop, whereupon he strikes her. Jim Shooter, the writer of this story, says he intended only that Pym accidentally strike her while gesturing at her dismissively, and that artist Bob Hall misinterpreted. Pym is subsequently expelled from the Avengers,The Avengers #212-213 (Oct.-Nov. 1981) and Janet divorces him.The Avengers #214 (Dec. 1981) Left penniless, Pym is manipulated by an old foe, the presumed-dead Egghead, who tricks Pym into stealing the national reserve of the metal adamantium. Pym is confronted by the Avengers (whom he had covertly summoned), and after being defeated is blamed for the theft, as Egghead erases all evidence of his involvement. Blaming an ostensibly dead villain is taken as further proof of Pym’s madness and he is incarcerated.The Avengers #217 (March 1982) During Pym’s imprisonment, Janet has a brief relationship with Tony Stark.The Avengers #224 (Oct. 1982) Egghead later involves himself, and while attempting to kill Pym is himself accidentally killed by the Avenger Hawkeye, whose brother had been murdered by Egghead years ago. With the real perpetrator exposed, Pym is cleared of all charges. After bidding farewell to Janet and his teammates, Pym leaves to devote his full-time to research.The Avengers #228-230 (Feb.-April 1983) Pym reappears in the West Coast Avengers, first in an advisory role,West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #1 (Oct. 1985) and then as a full member in a non-costumed capacity.West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #21 (June 1987) He begins a short relationship with teammate Tigra,West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #16 (Jan. 1987) and after a verbal taunting by old foe Whirlwind contemplates suicide, but is stopped by the heroine Firebird.West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #17 (Feb. 1987) Pym and Janet eventually resume a romantic relationship.West Coast Avengers vol. 2, #42 (March 1989) 1990s The character eventually returns to the Avengers, joining the East Coast team as Giant-Man.Avengers #368 (Nov. 1993) The pair, together with many of the other Avengers, apparently sacrifice themselves to stop the villain Onslaught, but actually exist in a pocket universe for a year before returning to the mainstream Marvel Universe.Avengers vol. 2, #1 - 13 (Nov. 1996 - Nov. 1997) Pym returns and aids the team as Giant-Man''Avengers'' vol. 3, #1 (Feb. 1998) and makes a significant contribution by defeating criminal mastermind Imus Champion''Avengers/Squadron Supreme'' Annual 98 (Sept. 1998) and his flawed creation Ultron, simultaneously overcoming his old issues of guilt over Ultron's crimes — revealed to be due to him having used his own brain patterns to create Ultron, and so believing that Ultron's attitude reflects his darker side.Avengers vol. 3, #19 - 22 (Aug. - Oct. 1999) 2000s '' #59 (Dec. 1968). Art by John Buscema and George Klein.]]When Rick Jones becomes a key player in the Destiny War between Kang the Conqueror and Immortus, two versions of Pym are drawn in: Giant-Man of the present and Yellowjacket immediately prior to his marriage to Janet.Avengers Forever #2 The two Pyms begin to deteriorate from being apart, but are restored when the Wasp helps the two halves realize they need each other.Avengers Annual 2001 (Sept. 2001) Pym is eventually able to resolve his problems and adopts his Yellowjacket persona once again.The Avengers vol. 3, #41 - 55 (June 2001 - Aug. 2002) After the events of the "Avengers Disassembled" storyline, Pym takes a leave of absence,The Avengers vol. 3, #85 (Sept. 2004) and in the one-shot title Avengers: Finale, the character and Janet leave for England to rekindle their relationship. Avengers Finale #1 (Nov. 2004) Pym and Janet's relationship fails and it is revealed in flashback during the Secret Invasion storyline that he has been replaced by an alien of the shapeshifting Skrull race.Mighty Avengers #15 (Aug. 2008); Secret Invasion #1-8 (June 2008 - Jan. 2009) The impostor Pym as Yellowjacket is a central character in the Civil War storyline, joining those heroes that support the Superhuman Registration Act. Together with Mister Fantastic (of the Fantastic Four) and Tony Stark (Iron Man), the character creates a cybernetic clone of Thor to battle the anti-registration heroes, although the clone shows no morals and kills Bill Foster (who had taken up Pym's former identity as Goliath) in battle. Pym is kidnapped by Young Avengers member Hulkling, who uses his shapeshifter powers to impersonate Pym and free several captive anti-registration heroes. At the conclusion of the Civil War, the impostor Pym is named "Man of the Year" by Time magazine for his role.Civil War #1-7 (June 2006 - Jan. 2007) The Skrull impostor, whose name is eventually revealed to be Criti Noll, becomes one of the chief administrators at Camp Hammond, a U.S. military base in Stamford, Connecticut, for the training of registered superheroes in the government program, The Initiative.Avengers: The Initiative #14 (Aug. 2008) The Skrull Pym ends the attempt at reconciliation with Janet, and begins a romantic relationship with Tigra. The Skrull Pym eventually is exposed and defeated by the hero Crusader.Avengers: The Initiative #19 (Jan. 2009) Following a final battle between Earth's heroes and the Skrulls, the real Pym is found with other "replaced" heroes in a Skrull vessel. After the Wasp is seemingly killed in the final battle,Secret Invasion #8 (Dec. 2008) Pym takes on a new superhero persona, the Wasp, in tribute to her.Secret Invasion: Requiem (Jan. 2009) He rejoins the Avengers''Mighty Avengers'' #21 (Feb. 2009) and eventually leads the team.Mighty Avengers #23 (May 2009) The cosmic entity Eternity reveals to Pym that he is Earth's "Scientist Supreme", the scientific counterpart to the Earth's Sorcerer Supreme.Mighty Avengers #30 (Dec. 2009) The Norse trickster-god Loki later claims to have been posing as Eternity in order to manipulate Pym.Mighty Avengers #34 ---- 2010s Pym creates Avengers Academy, a program to help train young people with newly acquired superpowers.Avengers Academy #1 Pym returns to his Giant-Man identity in Avengers Academy #7. Pym later joins the team the Secret Avengers.Bendis, Brian Michael (w). Secret Avengers #22 When a future version of Pym's sentient-robot Ultron conquers the world of the present in the "Age of Ultron" storyline, a time-travel plan involving Wolverine and Iron Man succeeds in having the past Pym make a change in his creation of Ultron, which destroys the robot with a computer virus.Age of Ultron #5-10 (June- ?? 2013) Pym and Monica Chang, A.I. Division Chief of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., assemble a new team called the Avengers A.I. in order to combat the threat of the A.I. Dimitrios, which was spawned by the virus Pym used to prevent the Age of Ultron. The team consists of Pym, Victor Mancha, the Vision, and a Doombot.Bendis, Brian Michael (w). Avengers A.I. #1 The team is later joined by Alexis, who is eventually revealed to be one of six sentient A.I.s to be spawned from the Ultron virus along with Dimitrios. Months later, Pym, again using the Yellowjacket identity, is shown as a member of the Illuminati.The Avengers vol. 5, #35 He is the one to discover that the Beyonders are responsible for the Universe Incursions that have been plaguing the Multiverse.New Avengers (vol. 3) #30 After a past iteration of Ultron returns and conquers Titan, Pym is one of the Avengers who fights against him. An accident leads to Pym and Ultron accidentally merging together, creating a hybrid human/machine entity, the resulting creation accepting its new state due to Pym's self-loathing of his human weaknesses such as his emotional outbursts. The merged Ultron is defeated when Starfox forces him to love himself, and he flies off into space. A funeral service is held in Pym's honor, during which Janet reflects that Pym's ability to overcome his self-loathing and fears to be a hero prove that he was worthy of his role in the Avengers.Avengers: Rage of Ultron Powers and abilities Henry Pym is a scientific genius with a Ph.D in Biochemistry and nanotechnology, along with expertise in the fields of quantum physics, robotics/cybernetics, artificial intelligence, and entomology. The character discovered the subatomic "Pym particles" that enable mass to be shunted or gained from an alternate dimension, thereby changing the size of himself or other beings or objects. Pym is the creator of the robot Ultron. After constant experimentation with size-changing via ingested capsules and particle-filled gas, Pym is eventually able to change size at will, and mentally generate Pym particles to change the sizes of other living beings or inanimate objects. Pym retains his normal strength when "ant" size, and possesses greatly increased strength and stamina when in "giant" form, courtesy of the increased mass. Pym's costume is synthetic stretch fabric composed of unstable molecules and automatically adapts to his shifting sizes. The character also uses a cybernetic helmet for achieving rudimentary communication with ants and other higher order insects. As Yellowjacket, Pym wears artificial wings and has bio-blasters called "stingers" built into his gloves. Pym also carries a variety of weaponry, provisions, and scientific instruments, which are shrunken to the size of microchips and stored in the pockets of his uniform. After the death of his ex-wife Janet Van Dyne a.k.a. the Wasp, Pym took on the Wasp identity in her honor. He equipped himself with bio-synthetic wings and the ability to harness his body's bio-electrical energy as his "Wasp stings". Successors There are a number of characters in the Marvel universe that have also used the "Pym particles" to effect size changing. These include the Wasp,Tales to Astonish #44 (June 1963) Clint Barton,Goliath in Avengers #63–97 (April 1969 – March 1972); Avengers #345 (March 1992) to Captain America #401 (June 1992) Bill Foster,Power Man #24 (Apr. 1975) Scott Lang,Marvel Premiere #47 (Apr. 1979) Erik Josten,Goliath in Iron Man Annual #7 (Oct. 1984) Rita DeMara,Avengers #264 (Feb. 1986) Cassandra Lang,Stature in Young Avengers #6 (Sept. 2005) Eric O'Grady,The Irredeemable Ant-Man #1 (Sept. 2006) and Tom Foster.Goliath in Black Panther vol. 3, #23 (Feb. 2007) Other versions Marvel 1602 In the world of Marvel 1602, natural philosopher Henri le Pym is forced by Baron von Octavius to devise a serum that would cure him of a fatal disease. Pym is married to Janette.Spider-Man 1602 #1 (December 2009) ''The Last Avengers Story'' In an alternate future in the miniseries The Last Avengers Story #1-2 (Nov. 1995), Ultron wishes for a decisive victory over the Avengers. After eliminating the team, he has Hank Pym gather a new group. After recruiting other heroes and mercenaries, Pym leads them to victory though fatalities are heavy on both sides. Marvel Zombies Pym is featured in several of the Marvel Zombies miniseries, appearing as one of the cannibalistic zombies in Marvel Zombies #1-5 (Feb.-June 2006), Marvel Zombies 2 #1-5 (Dec. 2007 - April 2008) and Marvel Zombies Return #4 (Oct. 2009). MC2 The MC2 imprint title A-Next, set in a futuristic alternate universe, stars Henry and Jan Pym's children, Hope and Henry Pym Jr., who have become the supervillains Red Queen and Big Man respectively.Avengers Next #1-5 (Jan.-March 2007; biweekly) Earth-5012 In this reality, Pym is an intelligent, Hulk-like brute.Marvel Team-Up vol. 3, #4 He also appears in issue #13. "Old Man Logan" In the post-apocalyptic "Old Man Logan" storyline, Pym (as Giant-Man) is one of the numerous superheroes killed by the Red Skull's army of villains. Decades after his demise, a Connecticut settlement dubbed "Pym Falls" is built around his massive skeleton.Millar, Mark (w), McNiven, Steve (p), Vines, Dexter (i). "Old Man Logan", Part 6. Wolverine #70 (2009). Marvel Comics. In addition, his Ant-Man helmet is shown in the possession of a young boy named Dwight, who uses it to command an army of ants in order to enforce the payment of tolls across a bridge.Millar, Mark (w), McNiven, Steve (p), Vines, Dexter (i). "Old Man Logan", Part 5. Wolverine #70 (2009). Marvel Comics. Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Marvel imprint title The Ultimates features a version of Hank Pym who is portrayed as a brilliant but mentally fragile scientist. He takes Prozac to battle his mental instability and depressive episodes. Pym gains his abilities after transfusing the blood of his wife Janet, who is a mutant. He is able to replicate this effect in order for SHIELD to produce multiple "giant men" agents. His abusive behavior ends their marriage and the character is expelled from the Ultimates, briefly joining pseudo heroes the Defenders in his Ant-Man persona. The character eventually rejoins the Ultimates in his Yellowjacket identity. During the events of "Ultimatum" storyline, Pym sacrifices himself to save the lives of the remaining Ultimates.Ultimates #1-7 (March-Sept. 2002); #8 (Nov. 2002); #9 (April 2003); #10 (July 2003); #11 (Sep. 2003); #12 (Nov. 2003); #13 (Apr. 2004); Ultimates 2 #1 - 6 (Feb. - July 2005); #7 (Sep. 2005); #8 (Nov. 2005); #9 (Jan. 2006); #10 (March 2006); #11 - 12 (July - Aug. 2006); #13 (Feb. 2007) and Ultimates 3 #1 - 4 (Feb. - May 2008); #5 (Nov. 2008) The Giant-Man formula is eventually acquired by HYDRA, which employ giant men and women agents.Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Marquez, David (a). Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #18. February 2013. Marvel Comics. Marvel Adventures Henry Pym appears in issue 13 of Marvel Adventures: The Avengers as a scientist working for Janet's father with no superhero identity, and was the one who gave Janet her superpowers. He is visited by Spider-Man and Storm when Janet (Giant-Girl in this continuity) falls under insect mind-control. He tells them how to free her (severing the antennae on her mask), gives her a new costume, and uses an insect telepathy helmet (identical to his Earth-616 Ant-Man helmet) to create an illusion of several giant-sized people, scaring the insects away. He returns in issue 20, becoming Ant-Man. He not only joins the team but begins a relationship with Janet. Marvel Apes In the Marvel Apes universe, Henry Pym is a gorilla named Gro-Rilla who is a member of the Ape-Vengers. In other media Television .]]* Hank Pym's Giant-Man and Ant-Man personas both appeared in the animated television series ''The Marvel Super Heroes. * Hank Pym's Goliath persona appears in the ''X-Men'' animated series episode "One Man's Worth (Part 1)" in a non-speaking cameo. * Hank Pym appears as Ant-Man and Giant-Man (though still usually called Ant-Man or Hank) in The Avengers: United They Stand voiced by Rod Wilson. In this series, he leads the Avengers. * Hank Pym's Ant-Man alias appears in the Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes episode "World's Tiniest Heroes" voiced by John Payne II. * Hank Pym's Ant-Man alias appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "This Forest Green" voiced by Greg Grunberg. * Hank Pym (as Ant-Man, Giant Man, and Yellowjacket) appears as a main character in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes voiced by Wally Wingert, reprising his role from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Film * Hank Pym's Giant-Man alias (based on the Ultimates rendition of the character) in the animated direct-to-video film Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2 voiced by Nolan North. * In the animated direct-to-video film Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Hank Pym and Wasp had a son named Henry Pym, Jr. * Michael Douglas portrays Hank Pym in the upcoming Marvel Studios film, Ant-Man, directed by Peyton Reed and written by Adam McKay and Paul Rudd from a story by Edgar Wright and Joe Cornish. His Yellowjacket identity will be used by Darren Cross (Corey Stoll) as the supervillain name. Video games * Henry Pym's Giant-Man persona appears as an assist character in the 1995 arcade game Avengers in Galactic Storm. * Henry Pym (in his civilian identity) appears as an NPC in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Jerry Houser. * Henry Pym's Yellowjacket alias appears as a boss on the Anti-Registration Side in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Wally Wingert. * Henry Pym's Ant-Man persona makes a cameo appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 during Hawkeye's level three hyper combo move which Hawkeye shoots an arrow with Ant-Man towards his opponent. Hank then jumps off the arrow and attacks the opponent, and stomps the opponent in giant form. * Henry Pym's Ant-Man and Giant-Man designs are playable characters in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online. * Henry Pym appears as an unlockable character in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Henry Pym appears in Marvel Heroes, voiced again by Wally Wingert. * Henry Pym's Ant-Man persona appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes,Countdown to LEGO Marvel Super Heroes With New Character Reveals voiced by Nolan North. Toys * Hank Pym as Yellowjacket is the 58th figurine in The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection. * Pym also appears in his various guises in the HeroClix miniatures game and in the Vs. System card game. * In 1999, a toy line was produced for the Avengers: United They Stand cartoon series, with an action figure of Hank as Ant-Man released .* Toy Biz released a figure of Hank Pym in his Giant-Man costume in an Original Avengers box set that also included a miniature Ant-Man figure, and then released the same figure in wave 4 of their Marvel Legends toyline as a repaint of Pym in his Goliath outfit. The figure also came included with miniature Pym/Ant-Man and Wasp figures. A miniature version of Pym as Yellowjacket was included with Wonder Man in wave 11.Wonder Man: Marvel Legends (fan site) * An exclusive series of Marvel Legends figures was released to Wal-Mart stores in the United States. This series required the purchasing 10 of the figures in the assortment to complete the "Build-A-Figure" toy of Giant-Man.* After Hasbro took over Marvel Legends, Hank Pym in his Yellowjacket persona was released with the second series.Oafe.net: Yellowjacket: Marvel Legends (fan site)* Hank Pym first appeared in wave 5 of the Marvel Super Hero Squad line as Ant-Man, packaged with Doctor Strange. He was also released as Ultimate Giant-Man in the second wave of the Marvel Super Hero Squad Mega-Packs, packaged with Ultimate Iron Man.* A figure of Pym as Ant-Man was released in the Avengers boxset of the Marvel Minimates line. A version of Pym as Giant-Man from the Marvel Zombie series was released as a retailer exclusive. Pym as Yellowjacket and a variant chase of Pym as Goliath were released in wave 32.* A figure of Pym as Yellowjacket was released in wave 11 of Hasbro's 3.75" Marvel Universe line; a 12" figure of Pym as Goliath was released in wave 1 of the Marvel Universe Gigantic Battles line, packages with a 3.75" Iron Man figure. Reception Hank Pym was ranked as the 93rd greatest comic book character by Wizard magazine. IGN listed Hank Pym as the 67th greatest comic book hero. References External links Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Comics characters introduced in 1962 Category:Fictional characters from Nebraska Category:Fictional characters who can change size Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional scientists Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Fictional chemists